


Tsustar Week 2016 - Family

by Soarinwater



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Ship, Shipping, Short, TsuStar Week 2016, Wordcount: 500-1.000, one word prompt, tsustar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soarinwater/pseuds/Soarinwater
Summary: In which Black*Star receives much needed words and Reminders about his Partner.





	

“Black*Star, Wait, Please!” She’d sprint along behind him, in hopes to keep that bobbing blue head in sight as they weaved through the streets of the city. Lungs burning and legs attempting to give out after a time, but that will of her refusing to stop.   
The story being prompted from a group training session, and a blowout, between everyone.   
Words clashed in the air, slicing like daggers.   
_And Black*Star then blasting a full force into Tsubaki by mistake_ , only to have been driven by rage. Salt to the wound a he dropped her to the ground and left in a hurry.

A hell of a sudden rebound occurred from the weapon since she managed to get to her feet and go after him. Leading to the current situation. Him and her running, both with opposite goals. That was, until a set of stairs presented the weapon with an opportunity, Black*Star ran down the stairs, taking anywhere between three and five at a time.   
And Tsu took the leap of faith, leaping far off the edge of the top of the steps, she planned to tackle him in all honesty.

A flurry of motion occurred when the impact occurred, she’d land into the back of him and the two of them barrelrolled down the remaining and into grass at the base, and by some miracle, she ended up atop of him – with a generous smash across the side of her face, and scrapes and cuts along Black*Star’s sides and arms. Entirety of her form shuttering as she kept herself up upon her arms, pinning him down.  
“Would you just STOP for a minute!” Rare that she hollered like that, but here she was, basically yelling at him, and forcing him to listen, even If for a moment. “You can’t just _run away_ like that. It doesn’t change the situation – Makes it seem like you don’t want to fix it”

If anything Black*Star had a bit of a quiver going on as he listened to her scolding, as though he was a young child. Before words could be returned, it was almost as though Tsubaki gave out, dead weight right upon the top of him – like blue sparks running along her form.  
_Right, I did that- I hurt her, Badly…_ He’d wince at the weight before taking a gentle composed moment to sit her up against the closest half-wall _and she still came back to me despite that_. “You heard what Maka Said though…”

“She was angry – just like you were—“ after a moment of composing her thoughts  
“I’m Nothing like the Star Clan – My branded Family. She has no idea—“  
“She has her own struggles too!” She’d snap back “And you are not them. You proved that to me. You proved it to everyone here” Weapon started to explain, giving a bit of a cringe at something painful that was likely aftermath.

“…But I still hurt you” He’d interrupt. “I got angry, and I made a mistake and I Just —“

“ Everyone Makes mistakes. Families make mistakes _together_ ” She’d retort back, without missing a beat “just as Families grow together from them” Light smile followed the statement. “I think you can understand that, right?”

Black*Star sported a blank expression, a dullness behind his eyes. As though he wasn’t _quite_ getting it.   
“You’re my Family Black*Star. I’m going to make sure you understand that. I love you. And the crazy people we hang around with are our family, They love you and make just as many mistakes as we do” She’d frown “It’s the people you chose that become your family”

Something was just right about her speaking like that. Within a moment he’d lunge forward and cling to her in a desperate hug; which she gently returned back, and though her imagination might have felt a droplet or two along her neck where he buried his cheek. _It'll be okay, Black*Star, We're fine..._


End file.
